


安抚狗狗

by Hikaripika



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaripika/pseuds/Hikaripika
Summary: 1. 狗狗被虐得好惨，搞个小甜饼安抚一下狗狗。2. 摸鱼真快乐
Relationships: ibsm, 伊志
Kudos: 26





	1. KISS

1.

“不要跟着我了，”伊吹没精打采地对身后跟了他一路的志摩说，“快回去休息吧，我可以自己回家，明天见咯。”

最后好歹挤出来一点平时俏皮的模样，但是拙劣得让人更放心不下了。

“快到你家了吧，”志摩走上前一步跟伊吹平行站住，“你要我现在回去吗？”

伊吹反应了一会儿才又往前走，手却是紧紧拽住了志摩的衣角。

伊吹一进公寓就瘫倒在软垫上独自消沉。

这种时刻能说什么呢？

志摩对这种情况的处理经验是零。但是至少他知道不能什么都不做。他走到伊吹身边跪下，把手放到伊吹胳膊上，“我来给你做个精神疏导吧？”

“我可是连喝酒都不会出问题的低级哨兵，不需要疏导，”伊吹的声音没什么力气，这也太不像他了，“不要白费力气了吧。”

志摩有点恼火，“我也没有多少做精神疏导的经验，也就能处理一下低级哨兵了。”

刑侦不属于军方，不需要顶尖的哨向资源，虽然如此能够进入刑侦一科的人才大多是品级极高的哨兵和向导。志摩也不例外，只不过他的刑事侦查能力突出，对比之下使得只有辅助哨兵功用的向导能力就差上许多了。

“可是队长说我们是临时的搭档，临时搭档不能建立连接吧，”伊吹还是从抱枕里抬起了头，“没关系吗？”

“你怎么……”志摩抿了抿嘴，舒了一口气才继续说，“我是要给你做疏导，向导给哨兵做精神疏导不是很常见的事吗？我又没说要连接！”

“诶？？？”伊吹又窝回了枕头里。

“你诶什么诶？这不是常识吗？”

好吧，这家伙根本没有常识。

“我觉醒得晚嘛，而且只是无关紧要的低级哨兵。”伊吹突然趴到志摩腿上，抱住志摩的腰，“那你给我疏导吧。”

“不需要靠得这么近，”志摩往旁边躲开了一点，让伊吹的头枕在自己腿上，手指插进伊吹的头发里，还没有开始动，又被伊吹抓住了手腕。

“真的不跟我连接吗，志摩酱？”

志摩用一脸“你在说什么傻话”的表情看着伊吹，又听他接着问，“听说在刑侦一科的搭档两个人都要建立临时连接，是不是真的？”

志摩的胃里绞了一下。

“呐，跟我临时连接一下吧。反正我们也是搭档。”伊吹突然来了精神，从垫子上跳起来，像只大型犬一样在志摩身上嗅来嗅去，“要怎么做？kiss？还是要咬哪里？”

“走开啦，”志摩向一侧倒去，躲开伊吹的骚扰，“我不知道。我不知道怎么才能建立连接。我当年……前辈们的说法也都不一样，有的说跟培养默契似的，待在一起久了就建立了连接，有的说好像触电一样，两个人一接触就建立了连接，还有……嗯，也有一些别的方法，但也不适用所有人。”

“哇，好难懂，”伊吹的思考方式非常直截了当，“那志摩酱不反对跟我连接咯？”

“都说了我根本不知道要怎么才能建……”他的话还没有说完就被打断了，“那就从kiss开始试试呗！”

伊吹把志摩阻挡的手臂一并揽进了怀里，嘴唇贴上的同时舌头就开始乱舔。志摩愣了一下才开始挣扎，不过武力值敌不过伊吹挣扎也没有用，志摩有些无奈的捏住伊吹的后颈才让他停止乱舔乱咬的行为。

“闭上眼睛，”志摩只离开了一点点，仍旧贴着伊吹的嘴唇，等伊吹乖乖放开对他的桎梏，乖乖地闭上眼睛。

托在伊吹颈后的手慢慢向上轻轻抚摸伊吹的脑袋，两瓣嘴唇并拢吮吸伊吹下唇内侧的软肉，舌头舔过刚刚混战留下的细小伤痕，再跟另一条不安分的舌头纠缠在一起。一股酥麻的感觉从舌尖传来，志摩发觉自己也开始享受这个吻。他们纠缠着倒在软垫上，直到鼻腔无法供给足够的空气才不得不分开喘气。

“志摩酱，你太厉害了吧！”伊吹一副被征服的表情，“志摩酱——”“闭嘴，”志摩按住张牙舞爪的伊吹，把他的眼镜摘下来，“闭上眼睛，什么都不要想，深呼吸，从现在开始，你只能听到我的声音。”

伊吹立刻安静下来，周围的光晕模糊起来，伊吹闭上眼睛，把脑袋靠在志摩胸口，精神疏导开始了。

2.

伊吹听到了成川的呼救声，那时他们的距离相隔甚远，救人的时候没人在意——机动队也没有人懂，但是志摩知道即便最顶尖的哨兵也很难捕捉到这种距离外的微弱呼救声。

他一直在观察伊吹，因此在第一时间察觉到了他的不对劲。

“哪里不舒服？头疼吗？”

伊吹有些疑惑似的皱起眉头，“嗯，好像有点……”

“过来，”志摩拉着人躲到“蜜瓜包”号后面没有人的地方。

“要给我精神疏导了吗，志摩酱？”

伊吹还是嬉皮笑脸的样子，但是志摩察觉到了他额角渗出的汗珠，“过度使用哨兵力量是很危险的，”能不能给我严肃一点？

“那就开始吧，”伊吹一脸期待的样子，闭上眼睛撅起嘴巴，很夸张的索吻姿势。

天呐，我竟然担心这个家伙。

志摩头上冒出了几个井字，吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气。

伊吹还是那副傻样子，闭着眼睛，嘴巴噘得老高，志摩用双手撑住伊吹的脸颊，踮起脚尖含住伊吹的嘴唇，这是一个短暂的安抚性的吻，唇舌交缠的片刻志摩脑袋仍在快速运转。

“好了，你给我集中精神。我问你，不适感是什么时候开始产生的？刚刚找到ham酱之后，还是在那之前？比如追泽部的时候？”

“没有吧，好像就从刚才开始的，我没有注意诶。”

志摩一时间无法分辨这家伙是单纯的运动神经强，还是拥有操控哨兵能力的天赋，不过不管结论是哪个都是好消息。

事件还没有结束，留给他们的时间没那么充裕，志摩只能先简单清理一下哨兵脑袋里面繁杂的无用信息，“你能相信我吗？”

哨向系统发展至今没听说过有这种低级哨兵爆发能力的案例，志摩对自己的处理方法没什么信心。

“当然，”伊吹难得严肃的回答，“我相信你。”

伊吹矮下身子倚在车身上让志摩接触起来更方便，志摩的拇指按在伊吹太阳穴，简单的疏导过后，伊吹的脸色好看了一些，“怎么样？”

伊吹睁开眼睛就看到志摩目光炯炯地盯着自己，“我感觉好多了。辛苦了。”伊吹把志摩抱进怀里，“真可靠啊，搭档。”

志摩也舒了一口气，“有任何不适的感觉，要立刻告诉我。”

“遵命！”伊吹突然笑嘻嘻地，“追泽部的时候，我没办法控制情绪，这种事不是第一次发生了。以前我被犯人激怒没人能拦住我，但是今天，志摩的声音清晰的传到我的耳朵里了。还有志摩的触碰，可以让我很快冷静下来，你说，我们是不是已经有连接了？”

志摩没有说话，他不知道连接是什么感觉，但毫无疑问，他接触过许多哨兵，伊吹是不一样的。

“说起来，这好像不是第一次，”伊吹眼睛转了转，手指在下巴上划过，“算了。不管怎么样，我们可以继续努力。”说着指了指嘴唇。

“努力你妹啊。”志摩翻着白眼往旁边走开，伊吹突然说，“上车，志摩，我听到了奇怪的声音。”

“奇怪的声音？”

“在天上，追过去看看。”

TBC


	2. GUIDE

志摩一未是个极其优秀的刑警，从他入学开始所有人都认同这一点，他自己也清楚地知道。“虽然不是哨兵。”这句话通常都会跟随赞扬的话同时出现，一时之间让人无法辨别夸赞者究竟是想表达“不是哨兵就这么厉害了真了不起啊”，还是“虽然比不上哨兵，但是作为普通人已经很厉害了”。  
不仅如此，令人更加遗憾的，志摩是一个向导。

这个世界是被哨兵保护着的，从“哨兵”最原始的定义出发：他们是保护着整个村落的守护者，领导人，他们思维、体力、五感超群，具有极强的领导能力和领地意识，同时当他们将精神集中于某一个感官时，可能会迷失其中，没办法动用其余的感觉器官，这种时刻就需要向导的帮助引导。  
现代社会，尤其都市化之后，哨兵的领地意识逐渐内化，成为了对职业的骄傲与操守，对国家的爱等等更加精神方面的情绪，而极强的能力让他们在很多行业制霸，尤其是军事，吸收了最顶尖的哨向资源，其次就是警方。  
而向导，向导是哨兵的辅助，对哨兵来说，向导是不可或缺的存在，直接影响到哨兵能力的上限。  
但与此同时，向导是哨兵的附属品。人们对向导的期待不会超越“照顾好你的哨兵”这一条以外。虽然是否拥有哨兵对向导来说有多少实质的影响尚不清楚，但作为稀缺资源，向导是注定要被分配给某个哨兵的。

志摩一未不想做别人的附属品。  
不过不论他在学校里的成绩有多好，进入警界之后还是要作为一个向导被上级支配。不过幸好哨向的连接过程到底是怎么一回事还没有被人们完全破解，在搜查一课更换了好几个搭档，志摩也没有属于他的哨兵。志摩感觉自己似乎抓住了某种规律，封闭自己，尽量减少不必要的接触，等到上级觉得行不通就会再次给他更换搭档。对志摩来讲，与其做某个哨兵的附属品，未连接向导能够做到的更多，至少足够多了。

直到那件事发生。  
志摩不止一次地想，如果跟香坂临时连接了，这一切是不是就会不一样。如果在他的哨兵搭档情绪低落的时候陪在他身边，或者哪怕只是制止他一个人喝酒，悲剧是不是就不会发生？  
如果自己不是一个自私自大，自以为是的废物向导。  
哨兵是需要向导的，引导哨兵是向导的责任，香坂出事理所当然要志摩负责。

志摩离开了搜查一课，他努力在警界找到自己的一席之地，他在坚持和自暴自弃的边缘游荡了一阵子，然后自己慢慢走出来，至少看上去是走出来了。他也有在反省，应该试着接受自己的搭档，打开自己之类的。

但是没有哨兵愿意跟他搭档了。

好在也没有人再把他当做不可多得的珍贵资源，而机动队、派出所这些地方不需要哨向搭配。时间可以冲淡一切，哨兵向导这些东西好像也变得无关紧要。

直到现在回想起来，这一切顺利得有些蹊跷，好像一个阴谋似的。  
“当我的司机或者跟他搭档，”桔梗说出这句话的时候，是真的把这当做一道选择题吗？  
不过志摩一未知道，如果这世上还有一个人操心要给他找个哨兵这种事的话，那个人一定是桔梗了。

“当我的司机或者跟他搭档。”  
“由你来决定他的去留。”

“队长，你不要太宠伊吹了。”

我绝对是中了什么陷阱了吧？

TBC


	3. 安抚猫猫-1

4

人生会面临许多选择，这些选择，它们就像一个个开关，决定着命运的进程。虽然这样说也没错啦，但是回首往事，很多改变了命运走向的重大抉择，好像是在某个或者某些个稀松平常的瞬间就作下了决定。

在那些不起眼的日常里，未来的图景已经被一点一点拼凑出来了。

所以即便事到临头，结果好像是一念之差做出的选择导致的，实际上一切早已经注定了。

“你真的不打算跟我讨论那个话题了吗？”

“什么？”

“志摩，好狡猾啊。”

距离那个事件过去已经半年多了，案件报告大部分是志摩处理的，关于被挟持的志摩是怎么叫醒伊吹这种细节被轻描淡写一笔带过。四机搜恢复了以往的吵闹日常，桔梗队长被调回原职。

半年过去了他们的关系也还是没有更进一步。说是“更进一步”，但也只有连接了哨兵和向导才能共享精神图景，所以他们不会拥有比现在更亲密的关系了。

当然是指精神层面。

连接可真是神秘啊，伊吹托着下巴看向用“保持社交距离”来拒绝亲密接触的志摩。

“有点像办公室地下恋情的感觉。”

“……”

“就是那种如果被发现了有一方必须辞职的办公室恋情。”

伊吹不知道志摩的顾虑，因为志摩没有把想法说出口，但是他理解了，这就是连接的神力吗？还是可怖的天然野兽的直觉？

机搜队没有哨向搭配做unit的先例，实际上向导是不能参与前线工作的，即便是抓捕工作，向导也必须要躲在他的哨兵身后，这是警界多年以来的运行规律，是不成文的规矩。规矩自然有它的道理，志摩已经充分体会到了：如果他的哨兵失去他，将会发生什么样的后果。

志摩不想失去与搭档比肩冲到一线乐趣，所以他不想面对他们的关系。不过或早或迟，他需要作下决断。

“呐，志摩酱，要不要搬过来跟我一起住啊？”

“哈？你在说什么胡话？”

“不想跟志摩酱保持社交距离了。反正不在只要不在办公室里亲近就可以，不是吗？”

“……”

犬类的确需要主人的陪伴和亲近，而且不知道是不是又一项来自连接的神力，志摩也并不排斥伊吹的肢体接触。

总之算的上是“近了一步”吧，同居。

5

于是一切照旧，两个人一起出任务，一起吵吵闹闹，同居的好处也很明显，志摩不需要躲着人给伊吹精神疏导了。

“来，过来。”

“喔喔，精神疏导的日子又到了吗？”

“今天再来试试那个，”志摩坐在床尾，让伊吹枕在他腿上，“闭上眼睛，试试看能听到多远以外。”

虽然对向导的身份没有什么认同感，志摩还是抑制不住好奇想要探索自己哨兵的能力极限，毕竟优秀的向导是哨兵的buff，这家伙一直这样傻乎乎的，真要公开关系了……

嗯？

集中，集中。

“交通事故，第，嗯，四街区，糟糕了！”躺在志摩身上的伊吹突然激动起来，一股强烈的刺激感激荡到志摩的意识中，“放松，是在哪个路口？捕捉有用的信息。”

“啊有人报警了，应该没人受伤，还好还好。”

“回来吧，伊吹，把意识集中到我的心跳，对。”

第四街区，非常了不得了。志摩发起了呆，排除掉案件侦破的能力不说，伊吹的哨兵能力即便在搜查一课也是一流的，而伊吹对待案件的敏锐程度也不能小觑。

“志摩酱，要不要我来给你做下精神疏导啊？”伊吹在志摩身上展开手臂，伸了个懒腰，然后揽住志摩的后颈，“不要总闷闷不乐的啊，搭档。”

志摩张开嘴巴，半天说不出话来。

伊吹，你还想去搜查一课吗？

真是很难问出口的一句话啊。


End file.
